I Still Don't Know What Magic Is
by JoeJonasWillBeMine
Summary: Gabrielle Edwards has a secret.She must choose from good or evil.All she wants is a normal life,like your average witch.With danger approaching rapidly,she must choose her freinds wisely.What will happen? AU SBOC Marauder's era.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please. Personally I think I'm a horrible writer so any tips are really appreciated. So here it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I Still Don't Know What Magic Is

Chapter 1: Home!

Gabrielle's P.O.V

"I say girl, get up!" a random voice called from the kitchen.

"Ughh," I groaned, as my tousled black head emerged from under my blanket. Just an average day at the Wizarding Home for Wandering Orphans.

I looked at my alarm clock, only to see that it was not working. Muttering, I worked myself up into an upright position. I was just your normal 17 year old girl. Except for two, small, details. I, Gabrielle Edwards, am a witch, and a Pardus, a rare and obscure magical creature. We are the offspring of a witch or wizard and a panther. How that worked I have no clue. My kind has the power to shift into a panther at will.

Stretching, I ambled over to my closet and pullout a pair of jeans and a tight red shirt that showed of my flat, pale, and toned stomach. I ran down the stairs, to be met by a formidable, old, woman.

"Gabby, why must you insist on making me run my arse off, only to have you sleep in?" croaked my guardian, Mrs. Gibbons.

"Hmm, I don't know, it's rather funny if you ask me," I smirked.

Mrs. Gibbons gave an exasperated sigh, before turning her back on me and continuing cooking breakfast. A few minutes later, footsteps echoed on the secluded stairway, as 11 year-old Cassie stepped out of the shadows.

For a brief second, there was silence, before…………

"I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts," she exploded.

"Kill me now," I moaned.

THUD!

Startled out of my reverie, I jerked my head up to see a chunk of raw meat on my plate. Breakfast. Did I mention that I had to eat raw meat to survive? That's one of the reasons why I don't tell anybody about my 'secret'

Now that most of the orphans have come of age and graduated from Hogwarts, our number of orphans has come down to a grand total of two. I started wolfing down huge bites of my meat, when the clock struck 10:30.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late, honestly girl," Mrs. Gibbons blurted, before she whipped away my plate.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet," I wailed, horrified.

"You're done with it, I tell you," she shot back.

Grumbling, I raced to the car, beating my 'family'. Finally, we were on our way to King's Cross Station. Comforted by the sight of cars stuck in traffic, I started to imagine how I was going to spend my 7th and last year at Hog warts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My hopeful intentions just slid out of my mind by a hand waving in front of my face and Cassie's urgent voice exclaiming, "We're here, we're finally here, so start moving slowpoke!,"

Irritated, I slid out of the rusty, 1967 car, to be met by a sight so wonderful, it caused my eyes to well up with unshed tears. My ticket to freedom. As we hustled into the busty station, I saw many of my fellow classmates. Cassie and I approached platform 9 ¾ , and all the while I was whispering instructions to Cassie on how to get on the platform. We both leaned inconspicuously on the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Suddenly, we slid through the wall, to be greeted by calls of "How was your summer?" and "I haven't seen you in so long!" Cats and owls purred and hooted from their owner's arms at the hustle and bustle of the Hogwarts Express and I distinctly heard Cassie chirp "bye" and scamper off somewhere. But as I stood there, my only coherent thought was' Finally, I'm going home.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter. I understand it may be horribly bland and might have mistakes but I try. Also I do not own and of the characters except Cassie, Mrs. Gibbons and Gabby. Review or else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every body thanks to revenge is fun for being my first reviewer and reassuring me that I'm not hopeless. That really made me feel better about my seemingly hopeless story. So here is the much awaited 2****nd**** chapter…maybe. I know my chapters are short but they should be longer**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Lily

I had not been on the platform for more than a minute, when I was attacked by a flurry of red hair. Realizing who it was, I hugged my best friend so hard; I'm surprised she's still alive. We finally pulled back and started talking excitedly, for the first time in months.

"How was your summer?" Lily squealed.

"It was fine, why didn't you owl?" I demanded.

"I was busy, busy shopping in France!" she confessed.

"Lucky!"

Lily Evans has been my best friend since first year when I 'accidentally' tripped her after potions. We've been inseparable since. Arms slid around Lily, which was accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. James Potter is Lily's boyfriend. With his messy black hair and hazel eyes paired with a mischievous grin, he was the second most sought out boy in school.

Playing along, Lily turned around and gave him a welcoming kiss that went on and on. I rolled my eyes, disgusted.

"Hey," a new voice greeted me.

I turned around to see Remus Lupin standing next to me, looking embarrassed by our friend's behavior. His golden-brown hair and shining blue eyes, gave him the look of a handsome schoolboy. He was also the only responsible one of the Marauders, the group of pranksters that consisted of him, James, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey, how was your summer?" I asked him.

"Harsh," he replied. During our 5th year, Lily and I put the pieces together and confronted him about being a werewolf. We're two of the few people who know.

I was just about to give him a reassuring hug when a new voice entered the conversation.

"What's up guys, what are you talking about?"

I froze, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I pasted a totally fake smile on my face and turned around to face my crush, Sirius Black.

Sparkling gray eyes blinked harmlessly down at me, surrounded by shaggy midnight black hair. With his natural good looks, he was really popular and a sneaky womanizer.

"Uh, nothing, um, we were just talking about our summers" I stuttered.

His eyes looked confused for a moment, before his beautiful face broke into one of his award-winning grins.

"Come on, we should get a compartment," Remus broke in.

James and Lily finally broke apart and had heard Remus's last comment. We all started to walk towards the train, with Lily and me attracting lots of looks from the male population. Not that I blame them. Lily's dark red hair and emerald-green eyes and my black hair and unusual gold eyes, typically made us the prettiest girls in school. We're like the female versions of James and Sirius, except we didn't date as much. However, most of these hopeful boys were frightened of by the furious looks on the Marauder's faces.

As we were walking down the corridor on the black and red train, a compartment opened up and Bellatrix Black stepped out. She spotted us and a cruel smirk tugged at her mouth.

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood, and the blood traitors," Bellatrix sneered.

"Well, if it isn't the pureblood scum," I snarled back. Being busy with our yearly greetings, I nearly jumped when a warning hand was laid on my shoulder, sending delicious shivers running down my spine. I slowly lifted my head to look into Sirius's face. He was at least a good 5 inches taller than me. A slight blush spread across my pale cheeks because of how close we were and I ducked my head before anyone could see. Unfortunately, Bellatrix did.

Her haughty eyes narrowed maliciously before she crowed, "Sirius did you know-"

"Save it Bellatrix, we don't want to hear anything you have to say," Sirius calmly told her.

She was about to retort, when she saw everyone's murderous expressions and her mouth snapped closed. She scowled disappointedly, before disappearing.

"Thanks Sirius," I murmured meekly. The others had already left, leaving me with him. Which means there's gonna be hell to pay.

"Uh huh, listen are you okay Gabs, you've been acting weird ever since you got here," he questioned.

I smiled a little at the nickname he had given me in 5th year. The nickname nobody else called me.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well, everything's been hectic lately," I assured him. Last thing I needed was him snooping around.

"But thanks for asking, you're a great friend." With that happy note I gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning around quickly so he wouldn't see the mortified blush heating up my face like wildfire.

Behind me, Sirius unconsciously rubbed his cheek, wondering what all those emotions running through his stomach were, what they meant. He looked down at his body, whispering "what's happening to me?" before shaking his head and following Gabby.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there it is my second chapter. So far I've only got 1 review for the first please try for 5**

**Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and the characters you do not know

After searching the whole train, literally, I finally found the Marauder's and Lily." Why did you guys leave me with him alone?" I heard my voice say angrily

"Come on, it's obvious that you like him, we all know," James said in their defense.

I gaped, frantic thoughts running through my head. Had I been that obvious? Oh my god. That must mean he knows too.

Remus must have known what I was thinking, because he said," Don't worry, he's really oblivious to girls, all he does is snog them."

"And I heard that he likes it when girls make the first move, right James?"

Lily added helpfully.

"Yeah, he even told me himself," James reassured me.

"If you say so," I sighed dejectedly.

I sat down next to Lily, lost in my thoughts, when the door slid open and Sirius stepped in.

"Where's Wormtail?" He asked.

"He'll most likely come on as the trains about to leave, Padfoot," Remus answered the question.

Just as he said that, two things happened in quick succession, the train jolted and started to move and Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder, burst through the doorway, out of breath.

Peter was the least good-looking of the Marauder's, with watery pale eyes and a pointed nose that twitched occasionally. The only reason why some girls went out with him was to get close to the other 3 Marauder's. Not that it worked. You mess with one Marauder, no matter which one, frankly, you're screwed. Let's just say the girls never were quite the same afterwards.

"Hello," He panted.

A chorus of hellos was issued to the plump boy. I turned my head to watch the flashing scenery in a desperate attempt to not look at Sirius.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lily asked me softly, a hint of concern in her voice.

I gave her a weak smile, before saying, "I just feel weak, hungry. Mrs. Gibbons took my breakfast away before I managed to eat all of it."

"So," she asked.

"So, I can't go for a few hours, before needing more food. Otherwise, my body shuts down to save energy," I explained rather exasperatedly.

"No need to get touchy, god!" she whispered fiercely.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" We heard James ask.

"Nothing," We cried in unison, making us start laughing hysterically. When we finally were able to stop laughing, we looked up to see the boys looking at us with weird faces, which sent us into another fit of hysterics. Through our laughter, we distinctly heard one of the boys mutter, "girls."

After many fun-filled hours of jokes, exploding snap, and a game of truth and dare, we reached the station in Hogsmeade, the only non-wizarding settlement in Britain. As the train braked to an abrupt stop, we all struggled to lift our trunks from the overhead racks.

"Gees Sirius, what do you have in here?"

"Most likely hair products, mirrors, and expensive clothes," James sniggered.

"Ha, Ha, very funny guys," Sirius said scornfully, with a wounded puppy look on his face.

We all laughed good-naturally at his ridiculous face, as we slid into one of the horseless or not so horseless carriages. I, being what I was, could see the thestrals that pulled them. We rounded the bend, as the Hogwarts Castle rose up in the midnight-black sky, with its many turrets and beautiful grounds.

"Wow, I'm going to miss this place," Sirius breathed.

"I know, it's like losing a part of yourself," I smiled sadly.

All too soon, we pulled up in the front. I was the first one out and I stopped, took a breath, and let my memories wash over me. All the times, Lily and I would sit under a tree and do homework and laugh about the Marauder's latest prank. Or discuss the week's assignments and other random things. Things that will remain solely in my memories.

"Get a move on," a voice interrupted my daydream.

I turned and scowled at James, and retorted,"Well, you're just going to have to wait, aren't you, Potter." I turned my back on him and called over my shoulder, "Learn some manners."

"Yeah James, learn some manners," I heard Sirius chuckle.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

His laughter followed me as I made my way towards the Great Hall. When I entered most of the students had already been seated. I passed Alice Lowell, a 6th year Gryffindor, Molly Prewett and her boyfriend Arthur Weasley, both fellow seventh years. On the downside, I passed Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin 7th year, with his usual gang, Narissa Black, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and last but not least, Sirius's Little brother, Regulus Black.

They all sneered hatefully at me, but began smirking when Sirius and the others ran to me. Obviously, Bellatrix had told them about my traitorous blush.

"Gabby, don't run off next time," he scolded me.

"Don't waste your breath Sirius. It's not your choice where I go and when," I told him hotly.

He sighed before turning to his brother he had not seen in his haste.

"Hey Reg, how are you doing?" he exclaimed.

"Don't call me Reg if you value your life," he practically spat.

I shared a bored look with Lily, both of us thinking, 'Here we go again.'

Leaving them to argue, we strolled to our regular seats, where nobody dare sat as they all perfectly knew it was the Marauder's property. See being friends with them had its uses.

"How was your guy's summer?" Frank Longbottom, a handsome guy with light brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and Alice's boyfriend, asked.

"Eh, it was fine," Lily answered.

"Speak for yourself, Lils," I grumbled. Ha, great summer. It was anything but great. Great would be kicking back with your friends and shopping, not doing chores and volunteering at the local children's center.

"Helloo, earth to Gabby," a hand waved in front of my face. I followed the arm attached to the hand to meet Sirius's eyes, really uncomfortably close, if you know what I mean. So what's a girl to do in a situation like this? Of course, insult him.

"Eeew, your breath stinks," I informed him. Not that it did, it smelled sweet, addicting, intoxicating. Just like him.

"It does not!" he gasped, sounding very much like a girl. He cupped his hand around his mouth and checked his breath. He pivoted in his seat and stared accusingly at me, "Liar."

I gave him an evil Slytherin smirk that visibly shook him, "I know."

Just then the doors to the Entrance Hall opened and the strict looking Professor McGonagall or as James and Sirius liked to call her Minnie, and about 20 scared and pale first years. The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool in front of the teachers table. And the Sorting began.

Obviously, I didn't even pay attention in the slightest or I would be telling you about it, wouldn't I? Anyway, all I know is the total was 6 Gryffindor (yes!), 5 Slytherins (oh no more of them), 6 Hufflepuffs (poor things, no talent whatsoever), and 3 Ravenclaws (know-it-alls). Yes I know, totally random. My attention was on something else entirely, when something amazing appeared.

"Thank God, food!" I yelled for everyone to hear. Around the hall, there were a few hearty chuckles and giggles. I started piling mounds of food on my plate. Even though they can't sustain me, they still taste good.

Remus stared in undisguised awe at the five feet of food on my plate, before wondering aloud, "And I thought James and Sirius ate a lot."

I looked around at their plates and saw a measly three feet. I snorted, amused, that I could eat more than them.

"How can you eat so much and not gain an ounce, while if I eat one greasy thing I swell up like a balloon?" Lily complained glumly.

"It's a gift," I winked at her.

She should well know that my body has to stay at a specific weight. Everything I eat is burned away and voila, you've got a great body.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and instantly everyone stopped chatting and looked respectively up at the Headmaster. His bright blue eyes twinkled merrily down at his students, as he began his start of term speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that all Zonko Jokes Shop are forbidden. Also the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone," with a pointed look towards the Marauder's, who grinned and waved unabashedly at him, "and that is all there is for tonight, goodnight and sleep well"

Voices rode in crescendo, as all of the students rose and separated to their respective common rooms. Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, and I joked and talked as we headed towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you James and I are the Heads this year," Lily informed us.

"You are? Why didn't you tell us?" Remus questioned.

"Because we knew you were going to say that,"

"Then don't you have to sleep in the Heads dorm?" I asked.

"We have a choice and we chose to stay in the house dormitories," James butted in.

We stopped a prefect and found out the password (predator). Don't you love the irony. When we stepped in the cozy and warm common room I said my good nights and raced up the dormitory steps to the 7th year rooms I shared with 5 other girls. As I snuggled under the thick red and gold comforters, I resolved to get some meat first thing in the morning. Almost as soon as it crossed my mind, it was washed away as my head hit the pillow and I fell asleep to the soft breathing of the other girls.

Nobody likes my story. Bad people who didn't review. This is so much longer than usual, so be happy.


	4. Author Note

**Hey you guys.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet. I have a serious writer block and am desperate for ideas. I have a part of the chapter done now but I will give a preview of where I am so please help.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the meat on the platter, tore off a piece and stuffed it in my mouth. The moment it touched my tongue, all my fatigue left me, as the still warm beef washed down my throat. The taste of blood; sweet, metallic, lingered over my sharp fangs. Forget hands, I'm going for the jugular! I picked up the mass of bloody gristle and tore off a chunk. It was tough and I had to chew and grind with my teeth to make it even easy to swallow. In a record of two minutes flat the elegant circle of silver was licked clean, not literally though. I was so happy that I was able to stand without doubling over in pain, that I didn't even hear the quiet footsteps approach me from behind.**_

------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's where I stopped so any suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
